


What Was Needed

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As celebrations close upon Rapunzel's return, Eugene is shocked by what transpires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Tangled", pre-"Tangled Ever After."

The weeklong celebration of Rapunzel’s return was slowly ending when the call came to Eugene:

“Their Majesties the King and Queen request your audience.”

Eugene looked at Rapunzel as if to say: “What did I do now?”

Rapunzel just chuckled. “Go! I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

Eugene stood up as if to go, but then turned to Rapunzel. “Will—will you come with me?” he asked, smiling nervously.

“Sure,” Rapunzel whispered, “if you want me to.”

“I would love that,” Eugene whispered, holding out his hand. They walked hand-in-hand to the balcony where Rapunzel had reunited with her parents.

When they arrived, they found the King and Queen had come ahead of them. “There’s our daughter’s knight in shining armor,” the King chuckled. “Kneel, Eugene Fitzherbert.”

Eugene did what he’d been told, feeling a twinge of panic when he sensed a sword coming toward him, but he breathed a sigh of relief as it touched first one shoulder, then the other. “Rise, _Sir_ Eugene of Corona.”

 _Sir_ Eugene? He was utterly dumbstruck, not believing what he had just heard. He didn’t deserve this—he had only brought the lost princess—that is, the _former_ lost princess—home.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Rapunzel was absolutely glowing with pride.

Cheers and applause erupted, and Eugene realized that practically the whole kingdom had come out for the festivities.

“Go on,” Rapunzel encouraged him, pushing him toward the front, “say something.”

Eugene stumbled to the front of the balcony, raising a hand for silence. When everyone had quieted down, he started to offer his old “smolder,” but instead it turned into a grateful, thankful smile. “Eighteen years ago,” he started, “you lost a Princess. Through no fault of our own, our paths crossed—and we embarked on a wonderful journey that led us back here. Little did I know,” he added, suddenly turning emotional as he turned to Rapunzel, “that I would fall—and fall hard—for your princess,” he whispered, touching her face as tears rolled down his own, “and mine.”

The crowd applauded, amid intermittent cries of “Awww….” Eugene gazed upon the crowd, even seeing some wiping tears from their own eyes.  “Flynn Rider never had it this good,” he concluded, “But Eugene Fitzherbert— _Sir_ Eugene Fitzherbert,” he whispered, getting emotional again, “is glad he did.” Taking Rapunzel in his arms, he gave her a long, romantic kiss, much to the delight of the crowd, who again cheered and applauded.

Now the King approached. “Sir Eugene,” he proclaimed, “the hearts of Corona are yours. Name whatever you desire.”

Eugene just kneeled. “Your Majesty,” he whispered, “the only thing I could ever wish for is your daughter’s hand.”

The Queen smiled, taking the King’s hand. “For risking your very life to return our Princess to us,” she said, smiling, “how can we refuse?”

And so the celebration—the celebration of Rapunzel’s return—ended. For now the kingdom was abuzz with preparations for Eugene and Rapunzel’s wedding. But that is another story for another time…

 

 


End file.
